battlefrontfandomcom-20200222-history
The Dauntless
The Dauntless is the third campaign mission in DICE's Star Wars Battlefront II. Overview Commander Iden Versio is ordered to the Fondor Shipyards where she and Agent Hask will retrieve experimental satellites for the Star Destroyer Dauntless and see to the safety Moff Raythe. An enemy Corvette is attacking the Dauntless and has sent transport ships to hijack it. Commander Versio and her Inferno team must destroy them and keep the Dauntless safe. The ion cannons on the Rebel cruiser are doing quite a bit of damage to the Dauntless but the only way to stop them is from the inside, so Commander Versio and Agent Hask infiltrate the Corvette's hanger and fight their way to the cannons. Once there, Versio uses the droid to slice into the first two cannons, shutting them down and exposing the core. She and Hask defend the droid. Versio attacks and destroys both cannons. The third is destroyed with explosives, sending it into space. It collides with a nearby Rebel ship and sends it burning into the Corvette, nearly killing the Commander and Hask. They escape in their Tie-fighters only to discover that Dauntless has regained power but is locked into the nearby space station. Moff Raythe demands that Commander Versio release the ship by destroying the power sources holding the docking clamps. She is unnerved about attacking an Imperial station, especially since she and Hask were tasked by the Admiral to keep the satellites safe as their first priority. She is able to do both, and she and Hask depart for the Corvus. Available weapons * E-11 * A280 * BLURRG-120 * TL-50 * A280-CFE * DLT-19X * DLT-19 * RK-3 * RT-97C Unlocked Star Cards * Brawler * Thermal Detonator Objectives *Destroy the Corvette *Rejoin and defend Agent Hask *Destroy Rebel Transports *Board the Rebel Cruiser and destroy the Ion Cannons *Protect the Droid *Destroy the Power Sources *Destroy the Rebel forces *Attack the clamps Walkthrough The initial player-enabled portion of this mission takes place in space and is pretty straight-forward. Iden and Hask transport from the Corvus to the Dauntless, under the command of Moff Raythe. Shortly after arrival, the Dauntless is under attack. Iden ahd Hask launch in their fighters and join the battle. Ion Cannons from the Rebel's MC80 Liberty ship has disabled the Dauntless, leaving it unprotected. Transport ships are incoming with the intent of boarding the Dauntless. Players will need to take out the transport ships as well as any fighters in the area. Once this is done, Iden will suggest taking out the Ion Cannons. Hask requests backup as an enemy fighter has locked targeting onto him. Follow Hask and destroy the ship on his tail. Head for the hanger of the MC80 capital ship. As soon as the TIE fighter is close, it will hover at the entrace of the hanger. Use the fighter's guns to clear out the hanger and destroy enemy ships inside. Once this is complete, the ship will auto-land and Iden will exit the cockpit. Clear out the rest of the hanger and head through the open door into the first corridor. Using the direction provided by the game, fight your way to the room holding the Ion Cannons. Agent Hask will join players at this point. Clear out enemies in the room, then locate the first cooling cell control panel. Slice it with the ID10, then protect the droid while it shuts down the cannon. The cannon core will become exposed and susceptible to attacks. Look for turrets in weapon cases nearby and use them to help keep enemies at bay while taking out the cells. Repeat this for the second cell. After those are destroyed, plant an explosive on the third cell. A cutscene will start. After it completes, Iden will get back into her fighter. Moff Raythe will inform Iden that the Dauntless has power back but is still being held to the Station by docking clamps. He orders Iden to destroy the docking clamps to free the ship. Players will need to take these out, but additionally destroy any Rebel fighter ships in the area. Moff Raythe will yell about the clamps no matter what, so just take out anything and everything. Once the Daunless is free, it opens fire on the Rebel MC80 capital ship and the mission is complete. Collectible locations Category:Star Wars Battlefront II (DICE) Category:Campaign Missions of Star Wars Battlefront II (DICE) Category:Campaign of Star Wars Battlefront II (DICE)